Kapura
Kapura was a Ta-Matoran from Metru Nui. History Metru Nui In Metru Nui, Kapura worked in Ta-Metru, manning the vat controls and, during the Morbuzahk's attacks, searching abandoned areas of Ta-Metru for any objects of value he could take back. Kapura was the first to discover the Morbuzahk doing this. He was put into a Matoran Sphere by the Vahki during the Great Cataclysm, but was later rescued by the Toa Metru. Mata Nui As a member of the Ta-Koro Guard, Kapura was considered by some in Ta-Koro to be a bit slow, but Vakama had great confidence in the odd little Matoran and had appointed him to stand at his left side. Through the guidance and wisdom of the Turaga and lots of practice, Kapura learned the secret art of traveling very quickly by moving very slowly. His slow and deliberate way always remained true to his purpose and he was surprisingly thoughtful, contributing simple but profound wisdom from time to time. Kapura was the first member of the Chronicler's Company. He was the deputy Captain of the Guard in case something happened to Jaller. He participated in the Battle of Kini-Nui at the end of the Matoran-Rahi War. Kapura was evacuated from Ta-Koro along with the other Matoran when the Rahkshi destroyed it. Return to Metru Nui Along with the other Matoran, Kapura later returned to Metru Nui and helped to rebuild it until the Staff of Artakha did the rest. Kapura was also in the ceremony held for Matoro at the Coliseum. He was in the Coliseum when Teridax announced his takeover of Mata Nui. Reign of Shadows Macku summoned Kapura and Hafu and introduced them to Tuyet. Together, they formed an alliance. Tuyet showed them a rock only about the size of her fist, telling them that she could overthrow Teridax and that she had been dead for 2000 years. They later met up with Lewa who was really an ancient being. Kapura was overjoyed, but Hafu was doubtful. The four then arrived to the Core Processor where Helryx was held. Tren Krom then freed Miserix from his illusion and revealed who he was. Helryx then told the two Matoran to leave. Hafu was going to argue, but Kapura stopped him. Before they could exit, Axonn and Brutaka appeared as well. Arguing about the fate of the Universe, two sides were drawn with Helryx, Miserix and Axonn wanting to destroy Teridax, and Brutaka, Tuyet and Tren Krom wanting to leave the Universe alive. Artakha apperead and stopped the fighting. He then returned the real Lewa to his body. Soon after, Teridax asked them all to leave and when they refused they were teleported into the space above Aqua Magna. As he was not being teleported with the others, Lewa grabbed onto Brutaka and was teleported with them. He created air bubbles around everyone's heads (other than Miserix as a Makuta didn't need to breathe). They were then saved by Vezon and he brought them to a tower on Bota Magna, and encountered a Great Being who had been cursed by the Ignika. The Great Being's curse gave life to a wall, which grabbed hold of Kapura. Alternate Universes Dark Mirror In Dark Mirror, Kapura was a slave to the Toa Empire. He encountered Takanuva, whom Kapura thought he was going arrest him. Shortly after, Kapura was flash frozen by Toa Kopaka, and taken into custody. The Kingdom Kapura was mentioned in The Kingdom. He became a Toa of Fire by Takanuva (The Kingdom Alternate Universe). Trivia *Kapura wore a Pakari in the Mata Nui Online Game. *In Dark Mirror, Kapura was frozen by Toa Mata Kopaka. *In The Kingdom, Kapura became a Toa. *In Mata Nui Online Game II, when Kapura's name is typed, a small box showing the framerate shows up. You can also press different number keys to do different things. Appearances *Mata Nui Online Game *Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle *Toa Metru Mini Promo *Dark Mirror (Parallel Counterpart) *BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui *BIONICLE Encyclopedia *BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated *The Kingdom (Mentioned Only) *Reign of Shadows fi:Kapura Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Chronicler's Company Category:Ruru Wearers Category:Pakari Wearers Category:Fire Category:2001 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2008 Category:Matoran Universe Category:Characters